Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito
by Guille-Hale
Summary: Un 7mo libro un poco diferente...
1. La informante

La informante.

La mujer se encontraba agazapada en el jardín de de una de las monótonas viviendas de Privet Drive, esperando. Hacia tres noches que realizaba el mismo ritual, buscando la mínima señal de movimiento cuando un estruendo la sorprendió.

- Cissy, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la mujer con impaciencia, todavía agachada.

- Bella no podía dejarte sola... El señor tenebroso no sabe que estoy aquí y Lucius tampoco. ¡Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarte!

- ¡Oh maldición Narcisa! Sabes que vas a llevarte un castigo por estar aquí, y ni siquiera yo podré salvarte de esa... ¿No podías esperar en tu mansión? Es solo una maldita misión de reconocimiento.

- Entiéndeme Bella, tengo razones para temer, la orden puede estar vigilando al chico, incluso sus amigos pueden estar en camino... – Explicó mientras la miraba con los ojos vidriosos, era su hermana y no podía dejar que nada malo le sucediera, no mientras ella pudiera impedirlo. Bellatrix solía ser imprudente, desdeñosa y de pocos modales. Su cabello largo y negro, le bajaba ondulado por la espalda y la hacía verse un poco descuidada, totalmente diferente a Narcisa cuyo cuidada cabellara rubia brillaba bajo cualquier luz.

Bellatrix desvió su mirada desde la ventana de Harry hacia su hermana y explicó rápido y en voz baja.

-Cissy un par de niñitos inexpertos no van a detenerme, mi Señor ordenó que estuviera aquí hasta que pudiera llevarle información que le fuera útil para destruir al chico y así será. Puedes irte sola, no volveré contigo por más que me lo pidas – Aclaró, sabiendo que Narcisa trataría de obligarla a irse con ella de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy.

- De acuerdo, me marcho, pero te ruego que vuelvas cuanto antes Bella... – Dijo mientras desaparecía.

En ese momento pasaron tres cosas a la vez, Bellatrix escuchó el sonido que produjo su hermana al desaparecer, le pareció ver una anciana que se escondía tras la cortina de la casa que se encontraba frente a ella, y oyó un sonido que parecía provenir del numero cuatro de aquellas espantosas viviendas. Parecía que algo se había quebrado, una taza, o un jarrón, quizás un plato, o algo por el estilo. El ruido vino acompañado segundos después por una conversación que Bella, debido a que se había acercado al jardín y se encontraba detrás de un arbusto a dos casas de la de Harry escuchó a la perfección.

- ¡Chico! ¡Eh tu! – Gruñó la grave voz de un hombre.

- ¡Oh Dudders! Ha sucedido una vez más, ¿no es así? – Preguntó una mujer.

- Si mami, el ha hecho ''eso'' de nuevo.

- ¡YA HE DICHO QUE YO NO FUI! – Gritó Harry

- Baja la voz muchacho impertinente, ¡y explícame ahora mismo la razón por la cual las cosas explotan continuamente cerca de mi hijo!

- Pues no la se. Lo único que puedo imaginarme es que lo que Dudley esta haciendo es mag...

- ¡Ni te atrevas a sugerirlo! – Contesto la mujer con tono nervioso en el momento en el que cerraba la ventana, para que ninguno de los vecinos escuchara lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su casa. Pero no se imaginaba que alguien mucho más peligroso que un simple vecino había oído cosas que le resultarían muy interesantes a Lord Voldemort...

Harry se sentó en una silla, aunque estaba más débil mental, que físicamente. Se había cansado de repetirles a sus tíos que el no estaba haciendo magia, y que las cosas explotaban cerca de Dudley por el simple hecho de que el si lo estaba haciendo. A Harry le resultaba imposible que su primo estuviera experimentando los efectos del poder, como pasaba con los niños pequeños cuando la descubrían y la simple idea de Dudley haciendo magia le daba escalofríos. Pero debido a que el mismo había visto lo que Dudley hacía desde que el había regresado a la casa de sus tíos, luego del funeral de Dumbledore, no le quedaba otra explicación. Le había preguntado a Hermione sobre el tema y le contesto que había creído leer una vez sobre un caso parecido, pero que no estaba segura, que estaría buscando y reuniendo información para llevarle cuando se encontrara con el. Como si Harry no tuviera en lo que preocuparse, su cumpleaños numero diecisiete se acercaba a pasos agigantados y el sabía que ese día, la protección que la casa de su ''familia'' le ofrecía, dejaría de surtir efecto. Por lo que había planeado marcharse con Ron y Hermione a la búsqueda de los horcruxes que Dumbledore le había encargado.

Sus amigos pasarían por el un día antes para realizar los preparativos de su partida. Harry había tenido que convencer a sus tíos durante horas para que dejaran a Ron y Hermione quedarse en su casa, alegando que después de su cumpleaños no lo verían nunca más. Tía Petunia lo consideró y decidió que era un intercambio favorable para ellos, pero que sus amigos debían quedarse en su cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido, así como llegar e irse por la noche, sustentarse y proporcionarse su propia comida.

En el instante en que Harry discutía con sus tíos sobre Dudley un sonido que conocía muy bien atolondró sus oídos.

- Alguien ha estado escuchando todo lo que hablamos – Avisó.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Tía Petunia.

- Alguien se ha desaparecido cerca de aquí, acabo de sentirlo.

- Yo no he escuchado nada – Dijo Tío Vernon – Debe ser una de tus tonterías para asustar a nuestro Dudders.

Harry les dedico una mirada de lastima y decidió no seguir la conversación, e irse a su cuarto para escribirle a sus amigos, contándole lo de la desaparición, pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto un dolor insoportable en la frente lo hizo desplomarse en el suelo, mientras fragmentos de imágenes pasaban por su mente.

- Bien hecho Bella – Dijo Harry entrecerrando las rendijas que ahora ocupaban el lugar de sus ojos – Siempre mi fiel servidora...

- Es un placer para mí cumplir sus órdenes Amo.

- Si confirmo lo que acabas de contarme sobre Potter y su primo, serás muy bien recompensada Bellatrix, pero ahora necesito algo mucho más importante.

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que destruir a Potter Mi señor?

- Ya lo veras Bella, ya lo veras. Tráeme a tu sobrino, me urge hablar con el. Necesito un favor de Draco, después de todo, todavía me debe la muerte de Dumbledore, de no haber sido por Snape...

Harry se levantó del piso mientras recordaba todo lo que acababa de ver.

Sacó de su baúl unos pergaminos, su pluma y el tintero, mientras escribía dos cartas idénticas para Ron y Hermione, y les contaba que había sido Bellatrix Lestrange, la que se había desaparecido cuando hablaba con sus tíos, llevándole a Voldemort una vital información...


	2. Confesión

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente y el recuerdo de las cartas que les había enviado a Ron y Hermione mediante Hedwig seguía fresco en su memoria. Las estaba repasando mentalmente cuando un sonido chirriante lo saco de sus pensamientos. Trato de ubicar la fuente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se levantaba de su cama y para su asombro, el sonido provenía de la ventana de su cuarto, realizado por un gato color miel, cuya pata estaba unida por una cinta roja a un pergamino. Harry se deslizo hacia la ventana y la abrió con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus tíos. En cuanto en la abertura quedo un espacio considerable, el gato salto hacia adentro aterrizando con elegancia sobre el piso, gesto que le recordó a Croockshans. Tomo el pergamino lo desenrollo y leyó:

_Harry:_

_Me he visto en la obligación y el deber de enviarte este pergamino a través del Sr. Pimples, para advertirte que ayer en la noche dos brujas se encontraban agazapadas justo en frente a tu ventana. No supe reconocerlas, pero estoy segura de que no tenían buenas intenciones. Considerando las noticias, la inesperada y trágica muerte de Albus y el ascenso del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado te pido, es mas te ruego, que estés alerta por si hay personas extrañas merodeando tu casa o bien algún otro indicio de peligro._

_Sin más, mis saludos. __Arabella Figg._

Después de haber descifrado la apretada caligrafía, reparó en una parte que la había llamado la atención, ''_...ayer en la noche dos brujas se encontraban agazapadas justo en frente a tu ventana. _''. _Dos brujas,_ pensó.

- Así que no solo era Bellatrix – Dijo, y se extrañó de escuchar su voz.

Escribió una nota de agradecimiento para la Sra. Figg y le aseguro que iba a estar pendiente. Al momento en que despachaba al Sr. Pimples por la ventana, escuchó el sonido que produce algo al romperse y se imagino de donde provenía, acompañado de un grito de Tío Vernon.

- Petunia, ve a llamar al chico. Esto debe terminar.

- De acuerdo Vernon, déjame hablar a mi con el. Bajare en unos minutos – Aclaró Tía Petunia y segundos después unos débiles golpes en su puerta, llamaron la atención de Harry. Ellos nunca tocaban la puerta, siempre invadían.

- Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

- Seguro, nunca es un impedimento lo que yo decida – Contestó tajante.

- Bueno, esto, el tema que debo tratar contigo es algo muy delicado y tienes prohibido contárselo a tu tío, por lo menos mientras permanezcas en esta casa – Dijo tartamudeando, mientras Harry se sorprendía de la cordialidad de sus palabras – Veras, hace casi diecisiete años, te encontré en la puerta de nuestra casa junto a una carta dirigida a mi. En cuanto leí la carta, supe que era imposible tratar de deshacernos de ti, por lo que decidí escribirle al director de esa escuela a donde asistes, explicándole que Vernon y yo ya teníamos un hijo del cual hacernos cargo y que no cuidaríamos de ti sin nada a cambio – Harry no le daba crédito a sus oídos, nunca había escuchado hablar tanto a Tía Petunia, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era que no mostraba una pizca de culpa por lo que le acababa de decir, seguía mirándole a los ojos con una expresión seria mientras continuó explicando.

- Tu director me contestó prácticamente al instante, preguntándome que deseaba a cambio, a lo que respondí que acudiera a esta casa lo antes posible, explicando claramente el horario conveniente para mí.

- Pero... – Comenzó Harry, al momento en que su tía levantaba un dedo en señal de silencio y continuaba.

- Verás, una tarde estaba por alimentar a tu primo cuando era pequeño, antes de que tu llegaras, pero me había retrasado un poco y el estaba hambriento, por lo que cuando su paciencia llego al limite la vajilla que se encontraba a mi alrededor comenzó a romperse. Vernon no se encontraba en casa, lo cual agradecí al comprender lo que estaba pasando. Supuse y luego comprobé que Dudley había heredado ''eso'', había heredado lo que tu tío y yo tanto detestábamos, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Pasaron unos meses sin que hubiera otro incidente como aquel, e ingenuamente pensé que había terminado, pero me equivoque al ver que volvía a suceder cada vez con más frecuencia. Y en eso llegaste tú, y el favor que me debía ese hombre me vino como anillo al dedo, por lo que le pedí que acabara con eso que le pasaba a Dudley.

- Tía, ¿Tú le pediste a Dumbledore que eliminara la magia que Dudley había heredado? – Preguntó Harry medio horrorizado, no podía creer ni entender lo que estaba escuchando.

- Si, así que después de hacerle mi pedido, el vino aquí y me pidió que lo dejara a solas con Dudley, me mostré medio reticente al principio, imagínate como me sentía dejando a mi pobre Dudders solo con ese hombre, por lo que me explico que era la única forma de hacerlo, y me dijo que hacer lo que yo le pedía era ilegal e inmoral, pero que no tenia otra opción. En ese momento me di cuenta de todo lo que significabas para el y me pregunte por qué... – Tía Petunia hizo una pausa, hablaba más para ella misma que para Harry, el cual estaba tan atónito que no sabia si abofetear a su tía o comenzar a proferir gritos.

- Cuando salió del cuarto parecía cansado, y me prometió que Dudley no volvería nunca más a realizar, bueno, eso. Y así fue, pasó el tiempo y jamás volvió a suceder. Hasta que tú volviste del colegio. Los episodios comenzaron tal y como lo habían hecho cuando era un niño, incrementándose y sucediendo con más frecuencia. Me pregunte una y otra vez la razón por la cual lo que sea que el había hecho, había dejado de funcionar, pero no la encontré.

- Todavía no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo – Harry se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, hablando baja pero apresuradamente – Lo que me acabas de contar es totalmente imposible, primero porque traspasa los limites de la magia, y segundo porque Dumbledore no haría una cosa así, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín no lo haría!

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas. Lo único que deseo es que lo hagas parar. No puedo seguir más con esto, Vernon piensa que eres tú, pero tarde o temprano va a darse cuenta de que es Dudley el que esta causando todo esto. Y no va a poder soportarlo. Estoy segura que con esos amigos que vienen a verte, podrás hallar una solución.

- No tienes la menor idea de lo que esperas que yo haga. Ni mis amigos ni yo tenemos el poder, la experiencia y el conocimiento suficiente para hacer algo como eso. Lo siento Tía, pero no puedo. Quizás junto a mis amigos encuentre información que sea útil, pero no creo poder arreglarlo. Podría matar a Dudley con tan solo intentar algo estúpido.

- Por favor Harry, hazlo por el bien de tu primo... – Suplicó y lo miro con una expresión que no conocía, una expresión que le recordó que Petunia era hermana de Lily, su madre.

- Está bien, haré todo lo posible. Lo intentare.


	3. Noticias, lechuzas y necedades

**Noticias, lechuzas y necedades**.

Harry bajó las escaleras tras su tía, que a duras penas le había ofrecido hacerle el desayuno, pensó que lo que le había confesado, los dejaba un escalón más arriba en su relación, algo así como el tercero...

- Espero que Petunia te haya puesto los puntos sobre las íes, chico. Ya no queremos que sigas haciendo lo que sea que estas haciendo para alterar a Dudley, o nos vamos a ver en la situación, de no permitirte traer a tus raros amigos a esta casa.

- Si tío, no tienes de que preocuparte. Tía Petunia dejó todo muy claro... – Insinuó mirando a su tía, que se estremeció, mientras exprimía unas naranjas.

No podía creer que tuviera que soportar una semana más para que Ron y Hermione llegaran a su rescate, pero debía mantenerse firme, no podía abandonar la protección que ''su casa'' le ofrecía, y debía ser cordial con los Dursley si quería irse en buenos términos. En el momento en le que su tía le alcanzaba un vaso con jugo, Hedwig irrumpió en la cocina.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó tía Petunia.

- ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que mantengas ese bicho encerrado en tu habitación? – Preguntó tío Vernon, tratando de controlarse mientras la cara se le enrojecía – Ah, que interesante, trae una carta, ya que acaba de interrumpir nuestro desayuno, léela para nosotros muchacho.

_Fantástico _pensó Harry, lo único que le faltaba. Mirando a su tía directamente a los ojos dijo:

- Mi correspondencia es privada, creo que tengo el derecho de reservarme eso ¿No?

- Vernon n-no creo que queramos sa-saber lo que dice e-esa carta – Inquirió tía Petunia en un intento fallido de parecer convincente.

- ¡Mira papi! – Exclamó Dudley que había aparecido de la nada, intentando sacar la carta de la garra de Hedwig, la cual respondió con un picotazo que le dejo el dedo sangrando, Harry se prometió aumentarle la ración de comida – Mira lo que ha hecho este pajarraco... – Sollozó elevando el dedo del que solo salía una gota de sangre.

Harry sabia que su tío no soportaría aquello, por lo que le susurró a Hedwig que se fuera y regresara en la noche, cuando sus tíos estuvieran dormidos. Tomó la carta y la leyó, identificando al instante la letra de Hermione.

_Harry: _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? No sabes lo nerviosa que he estado, no puedo creer que esa arpía estuviera espiando tu casa... Llegué a la madriguera ayer por la noche, ya que me parecía mejor salir con Ronald desde aquí, dado a como se encuentran las cosas. ¿Has recibido El Profeta? Ni una sola noticia... Me estoy preocupando, la Sra. Weasley dice que los mortífagos prefieren mantener el perfil bajo, hasta que se encuentren en condiciones de gobernar... No lo se Harry, estoy muy asustada por mis padres también, he tenido que hacer algo horripilante..._

_La cuestión es que la madre de Ron nos ha estado interrogando sobre lo que pensamos hacer, y se opone a que vayamos a tu casa. La Orden sospecha Harry, y quieren ir a buscarte ellos mismos, hemos llegado a un acuerdo después de que Ronald y yo nos pusimos firmes, deberías haberlo visto, lucía tan valiente... Les explicamos que no nos separarían de ti, que estaríamos a tu lado todo el tiempo, y que tarde o temprano tendrían que aceptarlo .En fin, el acuerdo consiste en que Ron y yo iremos a tu casa como lo habíamos planeado, pero la Orden irá a buscarte en el momento en que cumplas los diecisiete años. También van a enviar a tu familia a un lugar seguro y bien protegido, ya que temen que Voldemort pueda recurrir a ellos para tratar de encontrarte a ti. No hemos soltado prenda acerca de Dudley, como nos pediste, he estado investigando un poco más y creo que encontré algo, pero ya te lo contaré. Ron manda saludos para ti y dice que esta ansioso por volver a verte y conocer a tus tíos..._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Cariños._

_Hermione._

Harry podía oír a su amiga a través de su carta, preocupada, impaciente y ansiosa, tal y como estaba él. Pasó la mirada desde la carta a sus tíos, que lo observaban expectantes. Si creían que les iba a contar lo que decía su correspondencia, estaban muy equivocados. Hablaría con ellos después, para explicarles sobre la protección. Harry se preguntó mientras subía las escaleras el motivo por el cual Hermione había hecho como intermediaria entre la Orden y el, no es que le gustara la idea de que lo recogieran en la casa de sus tíos como un bebe indefenso, pero le molestaba mucho, lo poco que le tomaban en serio. Como respuesta a su incógnita, llegó un grito de tío Vernon escaleras abajo.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Será posible que pueda terminar de tomar mi café en paz? Voy a aniquilar a todas esas lechuzas y veremos como hace para comunicarse...

- ¡Vernon, los vecinos! Calla o nos escucharán – Sentenció tía Petunia mientras Harry corría escaleras abajo para recoger la carta recién llegada. La lechuza, marrón y con pintas blancas, se posó suavemente en la ventana abierta y esperó paciente. Harry tomo la carta para abrirla pero tío Vernon se adelantó y se la saco de las manos con expresión desafiante.

- Devuelveme esa carta – Pidió Harry en el momento en que sacaba su varita y la apuntaba a su tío – Devuélvemela o me verás obligado a hacer algo de lo que no me arrepentiré.

- Baja esa cosa, voy a darte la carta, pero tienes que jurarme que ninguno de esos pájaros va a volver a entrar por la ventana.

- No puedo impedirlo y lo sabes, las lechuzas no hacen más que traerme noticias, a propósito, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes, pero primero debo leer esta carta.

_Potter:_

_La Orden ha decidido escoltarte a ti y a tu familia a sus determinados destinos. La información sobre el día y la hora, será revelada a ti momentos antes de partir, por motivos obvios. Espero que la Srta. Granger no haya revelado nada en su carta. Trata de estar alerta y lleva tu varita contigo todo el tiempo. No hagas nada precipitado._

_Si envías una respuesta hazlo mediante esta lechuza, la tuya es demasiado llamativa._

_Mis saludos._

_Alastor Moody_

- De acuerdo – Dijo mirando a sus tíos ya su primo – La Orden desea llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, donde no puedan ser encontrados ni perjudicados – Terminó sabiendo que no le entenderían, y que tendría que pasar la siguiente hora dando explicaciones.

- ¿La qué? ¿Llevarnos a qué lugar? A mi nadie va a sacarme de mi casa – Replicó tío Vernon.

- Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, tía Petunia sabe perfectamente, que esta casa dejara de ser _mi hogar_ cuando alcance la mayoría de edad, el encantamiento protector se romperá y por lo tanto, ya no será segura para mí, ni para ustedes y tendremos que salir de aquí en el mismo momento en que eso suceda. La Orden del Fénix, es una sociedad secreta formada por los magos y brujas que lucharon contra Voldemort la última vez. Si tía, Lord Voldemort – Contestó mientras veía que su tía se estremecía en la silla – El mismo mago que mató a mis padres e intentó matarme a mí reiteradas veces. Voldemort ha vuelto más poderoso y letal que nunca, y esta empeñado en terminar con mi vida, así como no le importaría acabar con la de los que me rodean, incluidos ustedes. La Orden quiere venir a buscarlos, para llevarlos a un lugar protegido y alejado, con el fin de que no sufran ninguna consecuencia. En cuanto yo deje de ser un crío, Voldemort vendrá a buscarlos para preguntarles sobre mi, y luego matarlos, es así como el trabaja.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó Harry al ver que sus tíos no reaccionaban.

- Ahora entiendo todo perfectamente, ya veo para que vienen tus amigos y el motivo por el cual deseas que nos vayamos de aquí – Declaró tío Vernon y a Harry se le cortó la respiración.

- Bueno, me alegra que seas concien...

- ¡QUIERE QUEDARSE CON LA CASA! Petunia, el chico desea quedarse con esta casa y por eso esta inventando historias sobre locos que quieren matarnos. Sus amigos vienen a ayudarle. No se como no me di cuenta antes... Pero a mí van a tener que sacarme de aquí con los pies por delante, de ninguna manera vas a lograr que salga de MI CASA chico.

Harry estaba consternado, no pensaba que su tío fuera un ser tan idiota como aparentaba, pero evidentemente se había equivocado. Enormemente.

Trató de calmarse y con voz controlada dijo:

- Por un momento fui tan ingenuo, que de verdad creí que habías entendido la gravedad de la situación. Lo ultimo que desearía en el mundo seria conservar esta... Casa – Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia las escaleras – ¿Con que fin querría quedármela? Oh, con toda seguridad por los momentos felices, ¿Verdad?

Piensa tío, por favor, piensa. Una vez que ma vaya de este lugar, no volveré a verles la cara. A estas personas no las detiene una cerradura, o barrotes en una ventana, usan magia. MA-GIA. Con una varita y dos palabras, pueden acabar con la vida de una persona, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, son los típicos necios que piensan que el fin justifica los medios.

Mis amigos, Tío Vernon, se toman la molestia de venir hasta aquí, por la simple razón de que se preocupan por mí, porque les interesa mi bienestar. Decidan lo que les parezca más apropiado, les pido que por una vez en la vida, crean lo que les estoy diciendo y utilicen la razón, para sopesar las pocas opciones que tienen de salvar sus miserables vidas – Sentenció. Como si hubiera entendido todo, la lechuza marrón sobrevoló el salón y se poso en los hombros de Harry, que subió las escaleras decidido a contestarle a Moody, dejando a su tío balbuceando en la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ahí quedó el tercer capitulo, quiero agradecer a toda esa gente que me apoya, me agrega a favoritos y me deja reviews. Tengo un simple pedido para mis lectores: Por favor háganme llegar sus opiniones, coméntenme si les gusta como va el fic, preséntenme sus dudas, comuníquense conmigo. Este fic esta dedicado a esa gente a la que le gusta leer y por esa razón debe de ser de su agrado. Espero sus Reviews.

La gente que busca un relato atrapante, emocionante y muy bien escrito sobre Twilight (Crepúsculo), no debe dejar de leer el fanfic de una buena amiga mía, que además de aconsejarme sobre este fic, escribe de maravillas. Va para las personas que conocen Crepúsculo, como para las que no, ya que la historia es el principio de algo muy interesante, donde las situaciones cambian con respecto al libro original. Nunca se han preguntado: ¿Y si Bella fuera el vampiro y Edward el humano?

Su Nick es: Alexa Cullen Vamp, ID: 4857794

El nombre de su relato es: DÍAS ETERNOS

¡Gracias!


	4. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Luego de haberle escrito una breve respuesta a Moody, Harry se sentó en la desvencijada cama y pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando. Tendría que confiar ciegamente en que Hermione había encontrado la solución para el problema de su primo. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para retomar el curso habitual de sus pensamientos, los Horcruxes, por lo que decidió bajar a tomar su desayuno para luego dormir nuevamente.

Cuando llego a la cocina, el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo y nadie le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera para molestarlo. Harry comió lo que le había preparado su tía, lo más rápido que pudo y subió nuevamente a su habitación.

Deseaba dormir toda una semana de corrido, acortando así el tiempo que le quedaba para ver a sus amigos y se maldijo por no poder realizar un hechizo silenciador, para dormir con más tranquilidad.

La semana paso con una rapidez que sorprendió a Harry, sin más inconvenientes que algún otro jarrón roto. El día que tanto esperó había llegado, Harry vería a Ron y a Hermione esa misma noche y estaba tan ansioso que cuando se levanto olvido sus gafas y tropezó con la mesa de luz. Había arreglado su cuarto para que fuera un lugar presentable y tía Petunia se había encargado de colocar dos colchones para sus invitados. Harry observó su habitación ordenada y pensó que no era tan malo como parecía, pero luego se retractó, con miedo de estar tomándole algún cariño a aquella casa.

Permaneció casi todo el día dentro de su cuarto, saliendo únicamente para alimentarse e ir al baño. Miraba el reloj cada dos minutos nervioso, más por la reacción de sus tíos que por el reencuentro. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Hermione sabría exactamente como tratar a los Dursley, pero sentía miedo por Ron. Habían convenido que debían llegar a la noche para no despertar sospechas, y que les dirían a los vecinos que estaban recibiendo a dos de los más aplicados compañeros de Harry en el reformatorio, para que el chico pudiera seguir su ejemplo.

A las 9:00pm en punto, sonó el timbre.

Harry se precipito escaleras abajo para ganar tiempo y abrir la puerta, pero tía Petunia estaba parada frente a ella, lo miró, se infundió valor y abrió la puerta. Ron estaba bien vestido y traía con el una pequeña maleta; Hermione iba equipada de igual manera y llevaba además un pequeño bolso de mano.

- Buenas noches Sra. Dursley – Saludó Hermione, que tenia un especto muy presentable, casi formal, el pelo recogido en un moño, y una vestimenta digna de una señorita inglesa – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy amiga de Harry, él es Ronald Weasley.

- Buenas noches – Dijo únicamente Ron mientras sus orejas adquirían color rojo.

- Adelante – Tía Petunia miró nuevamente a Harry, pasó la mirada hacia la casa de enfrente, saludo a una vecina y con expresión seria y contrariada dijo – Bienvenidos.

Los dos chicos entraron mientras tía Petunia cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el sillón a mirar la televisión. Miraron a Harry sonrieron y Ron inspeccionaba la casa en el momento en que Hermione decía:

- Buenas noches Harry ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi bolso?

- Ve-ven, sígueme – Tartamudeo, impresionado por la poca efusividad de su amiga.

Tomó el bolso de Hermione y se sorprendió de que pesaba más de lo que el esperaba, se imagino que ambos le habían realizado un encantamiento de extensión indetectable y sonrió.

Subieron la escalera, entraron al cuarto y cuando Harry cerró la puerta se abalanzaron sobre él.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Susurraron al mismo tiempo sus amigos.

- Bien, debo felicitarte Hermione, me has dejado impresionado. Ron, no tienes porque estar nervioso, esta también es mi casa.

- Yo no estoy... – Replicó pero Harry no lo dejó terminar.

- Tus orejas Ron, tus orejas – Dijo y Hermione ahogó una risa.

Harry los puso al día y les contó sobre su charla con tía Petunia, sobre Dudley y les advirtió sobre los cuidados que debían tener para que no los echaran de la casa de sus tíos. Pasaron la noche conversando y casi no durmieron, al despuntar el alba, Harry arregló su cama para Hermione y durmió en uno de los colchones, al igual que Ron.

Cuando despertaron Ron estaba dándole de comer a Hedwig y leyendo el profeta que le había llegado a Hermione, que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, indecisa.

- Harry, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para convivir con tus tíos?

- Tranquilo Ron, los tres van a irse a una exhibición de autos antiguos y pasaran fuera la mayor parte del día. Mañana será otro día, ya nos arreglaremos.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el baño? Preguntó Hermione

Luego de vestirse, bajaron a desayunar. Hermione se ofreció a prepararlo mientras Ron traía una maleta que habían arreglado especialmente para la comida, concientes de que los tíos de Harry no les brindarían alimento.

- Lamento que hayan tenido que traer todo esto – Se disculpó Harry mirando la maleta rebosante de ingredientes.

- ¡No hay problema compañero! – Dijo Ron con entusiasmo mientras le alcanzaba un paquete a Hermione.

- Odio no poder usar magia e impedir que ustedes también lo hagan, lo único que he causado son molestias.

- No te aflijas Harry, sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos cuando decidimos acompañarte a destruir los horcruxes, además no es algo que tu puedas controlar, el rastro dejara de funcionar en unos días, ten paciencia y todo acabara bien – Sentencio Hermione. – Debemos preocuparnos por cosas que realmente importen, por ejemplo, que vamos a hacer con Dudley; lo que Dumbledore hizo es algo que se escapa de nuestras posibilidades como magos, y sabemos que ha dejado de funcionar ahora que el profesor esta muerto. He leído, he buscado y he encontrado cosas que nos sirven hasta cierto punto, ya que ninguno de los libros en los que busqué explica como hacerlo ni que hechizo pronunciar y dudo que alguno lo haga. Estamos en un punto muerto, para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore debemos ir a Hogwarts – Viendo la cara incrédula de sus amigos, les explicó del cuadro que le correspondía por haber sido director – y estoy segura de que ya hemos decidido que no vamos a volver.

- Pero Hermione, para volver a "atar" la magia de Dudley necesitas hacer magia, y Harry aun tiene el rastro sobre él – Discutió Ron

- Ya lo se Ronald, por ese motivo, creo que lo mejor es que rompamos el encantamiento de protección de Harry antes de que cumpla los diecisiete. Esperen, déjenme terminar – Aclaró – El encantamiento se romperá cuando alcances la mayoría de edad, o bien, cuando dejes de llamar hogar a esta casa; por lo tanto, si te vas de esta casa para siempre, y decides nunca más volver, el encantamiento quedara sin efecto, en ese momento "atamos" la magia de Dudley, nos marchamos de aquí, y de esa manera, la orden tendrá que venir a buscar a los tíos de Harry para trasladarlos con mis padres antes de tiempo.

- Aún no entiendo lo del rastro... – Dijo Ron

- Verás, he estado pensando, y si nos vamos el mismo día del cumpleaños de Harry, hay más probabilidades de que Voldemort este al acecho para tratar de matarnos. Si rompemos la protección y el rastro al mismo tiempo, vamos a tener más posibilidades de escapar con vida de aquí. Además dudo que el ministerio esté limpio de mortífagos, por lo tanto, si hacemos magia cerca de Harry e infringimos la ley, los mortífagos y el ministerio sabrán que estamos planeando escapar y vendrán hacia aquí.

- Hermione, ¿Lo que tu propones es adelantar mi partida? Porque si es así, debemos avisar a la orden y prepararnos, ya que supongo que tendría que ser lo antes posible.

Ahora que lo pienso, tiene más sentido, ya que Voldemort debe pensar que saldré de aquí el día de mi cumpleaños.

- ¡Exacto! Contamos con el elemento sorpresa que nos da muchas más posibilidades. Ya mismo voy a buscar pergamino y tinta para escribirle a la orden, ¿Harry, me prestas a Hedwig?

- Si, puedes tomarla. Ten cuidado con tus palabras Hermione, no reveles nada más que lo esencial y explícale a Hedwig que debe ser precavida.

- De acuerdo. Apresúrense a comer y apronten sus cosas, partimos esta noche – Declaró. Harry se atraganto y comenzó a toser a la par de Ron, salir tan pronto tenia sentido, pero...


	5. Planificación

Capítulo 5

Planificación

- ¡Ronald! – Gritó Hermione enojada por el retraso de su amigo

- Voy Hermione, voy, ¡Estoy empacando! Harry, ¿A qué hora llegan tus tíos?

- En diez o quince minutos supongo. Hermione, ¿Qué contestó la Orden?

- Que llegan a las 22:00. ¡Ron, si no bajas en este mismo instante...!

- Aquí estoy – Dijo bajando la escalera y colocando las maletas y a Hedwig en su jaula en la esquina del salón. – ¿Podrían haberme ayudado con el equipaje no?

- De acuerdo, si todo sale como lo planeado – Murmuró Hermione consultando el reloj

– Tus tíos y tu primo deberían volver en diez minutos, y la orden en media hora, es decir que disponemos de un máximo de veinte minutos para atar la magia de Dudley, y explicarles a tus tíos la situación, Harry.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Dudley? – Inquirió Harry, ya que su amiga se había mostrado reticente a decirles lo que planeaba hasta que estuvieran a punto de hacerlo.

- Bueno... Harry, al principio no sabía que hacer, estaba segura de que no podría igualar a Dumbledore, ni pedir ayuda a la orden, ya que tú querías mantener todo el asunto en secreto, por lo tanto se me ocurrió fusionar dos encantamientos, uno que sabemos desde primero y otro que encontré en un libro de artes oscuras. Necesito que lo hagamos en conjunto si queremos que funcione, repitan conmigo _magicus annûllare nullus aptâre. _

- Pero... ¿Artes oscuras? ¿No crees que sea demasiado peligroso? – Preguntó Harry, en parte temeroso por lo que pudiera pasarle a su primo.

- ¿Acaso no es más peligroso para ti que Dudley siga haciendo magia imprudentemente? Además, se supone que nunca fue registrado, o bien, Dumbledore hizo que desapareciera de los registros del Rastro, ya que el ministerio no te envió ninguna lechuza por más que tu primo hiciera magia a tu alrededor, por lo tanto, me parece que si logramos que la magia de Dudley se contenga, será como si nunca la hubiera poseído. Obviamente cuento con un plan B que he de realizar sola si las cosas se complican.

Harry se conformó con la explicación, mientras Ron ponía cara de poco convencido. Repitieron varias veces el hechizo e incorporaron la serie de florituras que Hermione realizaba con la varita, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que lo sabían a la perfección.

Los Dursley llegaron antes de lo previsto, Petunia y Dudley se bajaron y abrieron la puerta mientras Vernon aparcaba el coche.

- ¡Oh bien, parece que tenemos un comité de bienvenida Dudders! – Exclamó tía Petunia, mientras Dudley emitía una especie de bufido.

- Tía – Dijo Harry y endureció la voz – El momento ha llegado. Necesitamos quedarnos con Dudley a solas mientras ustedes recogen su equipaje, no hay lugar para dudas, quejas, o inseguridades en este momento, deben hacer lo que les diga si desean salir con vida de aquí – Culminó mientras veía que su tía y su primo pasaban de la sorpresa al desconcierto y viceversa.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba Hermione decidió intervenir.

- Sra. Dursley, usted sabe todo lo que esta en juego – Dijo acercándose, al momento en que tía Petunia se alejaba, con una expresión de asco que le cubría el rostro, Hermione la ignoro, y siguió hablando – Necesitamos a Dudley, no disponemos de mucho tiempo, trate de serenar al Sr. Dursley mientras nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás ¿Puede hacerlo?

Tía Petunia miró a Dudley, le acarició el rostro regordete, lo besó en la frente, llamó a su esposo y juntos pasaron por delante de Harry y sus amigos mirándolos con desdeño mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

- ¿Qué van a hacerme? – Preguntó Dudley mientras se sonaba los nudillos de las manos.

- Dudley, vamos a hacer que dejen de pasar cosas a tu alrededor ¿Si? Nada malo va a sucederte, te lo prometo. – Le habló Hermione como si tratara con un niño de cinco años. – ¿Listos?

- ¡Disparemos chica! – Grito Ron y los cuatro se sobresaltaron.

- Estamos tratando con algo serio Ron... – Hermione miró a Dudley y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Únicamente tenemos unos segundos para marcharnos luego de que realicemos el hechizo. La Orden debe partir en el mismo momento – Harry y Ron se situaron a ambos lados de Hermione y apuntaron a Dudley con sus varitas – A la de tres, ¿Vale?

- ...1

- 2...

- ...3

-¡_Magicus annûllare nullus aptâre! _– Pronunciaron al unísono y en ese preciso momento el aire se quebró.


	6. El comienzo del fin

Capítulo 6

El comienzo del fin

Inmediatamente después de haber lanzado el hechizo, una onda de aire comprimido los lanzó al suelo y Harry deseó que nada malo sucediera. Una serie de estallidos que los tres amigos reconocieron al instante rodeó la casa. Hermione se levanto y se hizo cargo de la situación en una fracción de segundo.

¡Harry, ve con tus tíos! ¡Ron, ayuda a Dudley a levantarse! ¡De prisa! – Dirigió su varita a la puerta y pronunció – ¡_Fermaportus!_ – La puerta produjo un extraño ruido mientras pronunciaba un complicado encantamiento para que nadie pudiera aparecerse dentro de la casa y luego reinó el silencio.

Harry tomó a sus tíos por los codos y arrastrándolos los llevo al recibidor junto a Dudley que parecía estar en una especie de trance. Ron se separó del primo de Harry al instante y les dirigió una seña de silencio al grupo que se encontraba cerca de Hermione. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó atentamente mientras aferraba su varita.

- Chicos, ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunto una voz que Ron reconoció como la Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡IDENTIFICATE! – Gritó Ron con su más potente voz y resonó por todo el salón. – ¡IDENTIFICATE Y LOS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN CONTIGO TAMBIEN!

- Soy Remus John Lupin, licántropo, conocido como Lunático, uno de los cuatro creadores del Mapa del Merodeador, fui tu profesor de Defensa en tercer año Ron, y le enseñe como producir un patronus a Harry, que tiene forma de ciervo. Conmigo vienen diez miembros de la Orden del Fénix – Y cuando terminó de nombrarlos a todos, Ron se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero en ese momento, más estallidos llenaron el aire y el ambiente se llenó de gritos. Harry miró por la pequeña rendija de la ventana y vio hechizos rebotar por doquier, mientras la Orden del Fénix se batía en duelo con doce mortífagos encapuchados.

Observó a cada uno de los presentes y no supo que hacer, los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de el y se encontró a Tía Petunia sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro. – ¡Vamos Harry, usa esa cosa y sácanos de aquí!

- Han llegado los mortífagos – Les dijo a sus amigos mientras se sacaba a su tía de encima. – Hermione, levanta el hechizo de protección que acabas de lanzar, necesitamos a un miembro de la Orden aquí dentro.

Hermione pronunció el contrahechizo, e inmediatamente Tonks se materializó dentro.

- ¡Al fin me han dejado entrar! Desde que llegue he tratado de aparecerme aquí dentro y no he podido. Felicitaciones Hermione. En fin, los mortífagos se están defendiendo con uñas y dientes, debemos sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes – Tomó una taza que había sobre la mesa, apuntó con la varita y pronunció: – _Portus_

La taza emitió un brillo azulado mientras vibraba y luego se quedó quieta. – Señores, por aquí por favor – Dijo Tonks acomodando a los tíos y al primo de Harry alrededor de la taza cuando un grito desgarro el aire, Tonks suspiró – Quédense aquí, no intenten nada, estaré de vuelta en un segundo. – Y desapareció.

Hermione observó el traslador y a continuación posó la mirada en la familia de Harry.

Ron escuchó la voz de su padre, proveniente de la batalla que se estaba librando fuera y se volvió a la puerta con desesperación, Hermione lo notó y le dijo:

- No Ron, espera. – Y se giró hacia Harry y sus tíos levantando la varita – Harry, apártate – Y dirigiéndose a la familia de su amigo se disculpó – Lo lamento mucho, es la única solución que nos queda y he de confesar que las cosas no han salido como debían, debemos recurrir al plan B.

Mirando a Petunia, Vernon y Dudley que lucían totalmente aterrados, apuntó a cada uno y susurró tres veces:

- _Obliviate – _Inmediatamente, los ojos de los tres se volvieron desenfocados y soñadores.

Tonks regresó y sin notar el cambio ni emitir palabra los reunió nuevamente en torno al traslador. Al ver que Ron la miraba con cara de desconcierto y ansiedad explicó:

- Pensé que alguno de los nuestros había sufrido algún daño, pero no se preocupen, tenemos la situación controlada, Rodolphus acaba de sufrir las consecuencias de intentar matar a Ojoloco. A la cuenta de tres, todos tocaremos el traslador e iremos a parar a la madriguera. Ustedes tres también, no pueden quedarse esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando Tonks llegó al tres Petunia, Vernon y Dudley tocaron la taza y desaparecieron.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione daban un paso atrás decididos a quedarse a luchar. Los gritos continuaron, y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Giraron sobre sus talones y se prepararon para enfrentar a una Bellatrix que los miraba con expresión divertida y una tonta sonrisa estampada en la cara.

El encantamiento protector de la madre de Harry estaba roto.


End file.
